


It's Been Awhile

by bob_eclipsa_smith



Series: Have You Learned Nothing? [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sequel, just read it, other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_eclipsa_smith/pseuds/bob_eclipsa_smith
Summary: "You live in a falsely beautiful paradise, Moon. One day, I will shatter those glass walls, and pull you screaming from the wreckage."The second installment of Have You Learned Nothing?





	It's Been Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. This sequel was super hard to write, so for you guys who enjoyed the first one, I hope it's worth your attention!

It's been awhile since she's seen his face.

It’s been awhile since she's heard that eerily calm voice that once elicited butterflies to erupt within her stomach.

Even now, as Moon Butterfly stands alone in the ruins of the castle that once stood proud, formerly attempting to speak with the broken Ludo, she feels the familiar butterflies begin erupting within.

But these aren't the kind she had associated with the Toffee of times past.

No.

These are ones of fear.

Of trepidation.

Of dread.

He looks oddly similar to the Toffee she once knew, even though he's inhabiting Ludo’s body like a parasite ( _was he really anything less, though?_ ).

He sports the same triumphant smirk. His eyes, though a glowing green, still shine with the utmost calm, as though he inexplicably knows that his sudden appearance causes Moon pain.

And his hand holds a piece of Star’s cleaved wand. It's glowing a pulsing green light. Toffee waves it at Moon, shooting her a small smile that is neither kind nor malicious.

Moon wants oh-so-badly to deny that she had ever loved this foul creature. This murdering, lying scum that had threatened her, killed her mother, threatened _Star_.

His lips move almost imperceptibly, shaping words that Moon has no trouble understanding. Even amidst the chaos of the crumbling building, Moon remembers the words still. They were achingly innocent, as if he had never betrayed her.

But they are not the same. He feels no remorse.

“I'm sorry Moon.”

~*~

(“ _Hello, Moon.”  
_

_She swivels about at the voice, her hand absentmindedly going for her wand. The motion releases a flurry of royal papers from her already occupied hands, like the blizzard that was to come soon thereafter.  
_

_She holds the wand to his chest, heart thrumming so loudly, Moon could have sworn he could hear it. Toffee says nothing to her, but grasps her wrist with his hands, placing it gently but firmly back at her side. Moon wrenches her hand away, ignoring the flash of something reminiscent of pain crossing his face before it descends once more to hostility.  
_

_“Easy,” he chides lightly. “I'm not here to stir trouble.”  
_

_“I don't believe you.” Moon shoots back. “Why should I believe anything you say?”  
_

_His face is stone, an indiscernible mask. Toffee gives her a perfunctory smile, a slight quirk of the lips. She suddenly hates him all the much more. As though seeing her nearly tangible hate, the slight smile flees from his face, and his amber eyes turn hard. “Moon,” he states with imperious anger. “I mean you no harm. You need not be afraid of me.”  
_

_“I'm **not** afraid of you,” she spits with complete abhorrence. “I will **never** be afraid of you. Not anymore.”  
_

_Toffee’s nearly unbreakable mask quite almost shatters at this; a shudder reminiscent of something human passes his eyes before he dons the apathetic, condescending glare once more. “If you're referring to the spell you once used, I don't suggest you try it again.” Moon doesn't miss it when his left hand brushes lightly on the little stub. Doesn't miss the slightest frown that crosses his face as he does so.  
_

_Unsurprisingly, this only makes Moon more angry.  
_

_“Why?” She accuses mockingly. “Are you worried for your own life or for mine?”  
_

_He purses his lips, shaking his head slightly, as though the very idea of Moon’s potent hate for him is simply unsavory to his tastes. “Moon,” his voice caresses her name with the same aching gentleness it always had. “You know I would never hurt you—”  
_

_“Tell that to my mother.”  
_

_“—I always worry about your life. Even though you wrongfully betrayed me by attempting to take mine, I still care for you.”  
_

_She stares at him defiantly. “I need you to leave. I don't care why you're here, or what you need from me. I may have loved you once, but that's over. I'm making a life for myself, Toffee. I have a husband, I have a kingdom,” Moon’s right hand comes up to lovingly caress her extended belly. “I have a baby.” She whispers. Toffee’s eyes harden. “I don't need you here messing that up. Whatever sick feeling you may have felt for me, and whatever demented reason you came here to see me, I care not. I just want you to go.”  
_

_“Moon—”  
_

_“ **Go**.”  
_

_He goes._ )

~*~

She doesn't expect it when he places Ludo’s ( _his_?) hand on her forehead, doesn't expect the brief ( _barely even there_ ) flash of inexplicable pain that crosses his face as she does so.

For the briefest of instances, Moon believes he's going to kiss her again.

And then she’s falling down, down, down. Everything is black. There is nothing and there is everything. There is no body and there is no heartbeat. No Toffee and no Moon.

Just a blank void that stretches endlessly forwards. Just an infinite blackness.

And then before she has a chance to even think about the events that have just befallen her, Moon Butterfly is unceremoniously thrown back into the world in one fell swoop, a blink of an eye.

She shudders, her body feeling like it had just been incarcerated in ice for a millennia and then thawed.

Moon supposes it was Toffee’s odd new powers that chilled her to the very bone, leaving her numb as a husk of her former self.

How befitting of this monster. A power as cold as he.

Crystal blue eyes that haven't dulled nor faltered these past twenty years flutter open, and rest on dainty gloved hands below them ( _your hands, Moon. your hands_ ).

The first thing she notices is green.

Green everywhere. Green tint to everything. Her gloved hands are tinted with an eerie green light. The floor reflects the very same luminescence.

The second thing she notices is Lekmet.

He's exhausted, bat wings fluttering weakly. Yellow eyes that have never been anything but kind regard her with a hope that makes Moon’s heart drop.

The kind of hope suiting those about to meet their untimely demise.

The goat chancellor bleats lamentingly, a hoof extending as to reach Moon. She watches him with blurry vision, the tears making it nearly impossible to see him clearly.

And even still, she doesn't miss the smile he gives her. As if to remind her that hope is not lost. As if to try to offer her comfort.

As if to say _it's alright._

_(But it's not alright.)_

He disintegrates before her very eyes, turning to naught but ash and dust. The horns that had been attached to Lekmet’s head clatter to the ground, falling pitifully before her.

Moon knows instinctively that he is dead.  
She cries out once in empathetic pain. Voice a breathy whisper. “Chancellor,” she breathes collecting the dust particles in her hands. They're slipping from her grasp. _Why are they slipping? “No!”_

_Why are they slipping (he's slipping)?  
_

It's silent now. Hekapoo’s withered husk is tossed aside like a broken toy, Rhombulus is lying beside her, similarly placed. They are useless. Mere shells of once alive beings.

Belatedly, Moon ponders what could have caused such a thing.

That's when she remembers. She's not alone.

( _Turn around, Moon. There's someone behind you._ )

She turns.

He's there.

“Hello, Moon.” Toffee drawls.

~*~

( _The infant is tiny, but strong.  
_

_Moon sees it already in the way her eyes gleam with defiance. She sees it when the small thing clasps her hand with an unyielding grip.  
_

_She will grow to be kind, compassionate, loving. Everything that Moon wants her to be. The queen sees it in the small hearts adorning the little one’s cherubic cheeks, in the common smiles that cross her face.  
_

_Princess Star. She would shine brighter than all the rest.  
_

_Moon brushes a hand through Star’s hair, smiling as the infant stirs slightly in her slumber. Pale eyelids flutter, exposing crystal blue eyes the same shade as her mother's. Star’s mouth opens in a small ‘o’ before she snuggles deeper into her mother's arms, and the crystal blue eyes shut once again.  
_

_“She's lovely.”  
_

_Moon’s heart drops, and she subconsciously pulls Star closer to her chest. With nothing short of complete dread, Moon lifts her gaze to meet that of her one time friend, eyes hardening as she does so. In her arms, the infant begins to whimper.  
_

_“Toffee.”  
_

_He's as immaculate as ever, clad in a human suit and red tie. Amber eyes stare with deceptive indolence down at the sleeping Star, and her increasingly indignant mother.  
_

_Moon knows better though—this sight bothers him.  
_

_She notices it in the tightness of his stance, the unusual hardness of his usually immovable mask, the occasional annoyed flicks of his great lizard tail. His mouth is turned down in a scowl, and clawed fingers drum carefully on the wooden crib before Moon. Even though she's not the poster child for shortness, Toffee still manages to loom ominously._

_Perhaps it is his uncanny ability to amplify his perceived height by donning his 'serious lizard' visage that causes Moon to toughen her already steely resolve as she lays eyes upon him.  
_

_He doesn't respond to his name, but inches closer to the mother and daughter pair. His eyes soften almost imperceptibly as they rest upon the sleeping infant nestled in Moon’s arms. Her eyes, however, harden. “Don't come any closer.” She hisses. “I don't want you anywhere near her.”  
_

_Toffee’s lips curl into a thin smile. He bows mockingly, similarly to their initial meeting. “Of course, your highness.” He replies. “You most certainly wouldn't want anything less than wonderful to befall your little girl. And I most definitely fall under that category.”  
_

_Moon scowls at the cynical tone. “What do you want?” She asks him.  
_

_“Simply to see if the rumors are true,” he replies, flicking his solemn gaze yet again to the princess Star. “It appears that they are, Moon.”  
_

_She lifts her chin defiantly. “They are.”  
_

_Toffee inches closer still, reaching out a clawed finger to touch Star’s cheek marking. Star shivers lightly. Moon seethes, knocking his hand deftly away. He doesn't seem to notice her hostility, or perhaps he's grown accustomed to it. Amber eyes meet ice cold blue and they deepen, becoming almost molten gold. “And I suppose you're happy with this, Moon? With your silly little family and your silly little life? You've never truly loved River; I of all people can attest to that.” His head tilts mockingly. “What makes you think that this isn't all going to fall apart?”  
_

_Moon silently rages, hands clenching around her little princess. She wants him to stop. She wants him to leave. She wants him to stop. She wants him to leave.  
_

_But he doesn't.  
_

_He saunters closer to Moon, finger brushing lightly upon her very own cheek marking. She shivers involuntarily, trying to conceal the blush threatening to bloom. Judging by Toffee’s sudden softening, her attempts are in vain._  
“ _You live in a beautiful world, Moon. A paradise surrounded by loveliness and aspirations for a gorgeous future. For you and for Star.”_

_She glares at him, daring him to continue.  
_

_“But it is a facade.”  
_

_Moon’s breath hitches as he takes his hand away, placing it carelessly upon Star’s tiny head. Moon’s frozen, unable to do anything but watch as the monster caresses Star’s golden curls.  
_

_“It is a facade,” he echoes indifferently. “Someday, you will grow tired of this world, grow tired of the man you never truly loved. Someday, the glass walls surrounding this fake paradise will shatter, and I will be there, ready for whatever true future awaits you and this little one.”  
_

_An uncomfortably insect-like tingle skitters up her spine as Moon mutely absorbs the anger radiating from his impassive stare.  
_

_“You ask me why I've come back, Moon. I've come back to give you a warning. For old time's sake. You'll never be truly happy. Not here, not now. Star will grow to become a beautiful princess and you will stay here, frozen in a period where you once had everything. One day, our paths will cross again. And when that day comes, I will offer you a choice. The question remains whether or not you will take what I have to offer. Goodbye, Moon. I wish you and little Star the very best.”  
_

_With a deft flick of his tail, Toffee’s gone.  
_

_Star begins to cry._ )

~*~

He’s floating in a remnant of Rhombulus’ crystal, dirt from the decrepit castle attached to the bottom indicating how he freed himself from the ineffective prison.

Glowing green eyes ( _Ludo's eyes?_ ) narrow at her, and bearded lips ( _Ludo's lips?_ ) curl up in an almost playful smirk.

But it isn't until he lifts his hand when the final piece comes into place, and the true identity of this soul is realized.

The hand is glowing green, a piece of Star Butterfly’s wand gleaming almost mockingly from inside it. The hand is disproportionate to that of his other, oddly swollen and enlarged.

Moon also comes to the terrible realization that one finger is missing. And that the right hand looks strangely reptilian.

Ludo’s smirk grows wider at Moon’s hesitation, and some small part of her isn't surprised. He had always known her. He had always been able to discern her every expression no matter how well she hid them.

“It's been awhile.” Ludo says in _his_ voice, holding up the hand to Moon.

She flinches, images of times past bombarding her mind ( _His smile, genuine joy radiating from behind that seemingly emotionless mask, a laugh tinkling like a deep bell, his voice caressing her name. **Moon. Hello, Moon.**_ ).

And it is after all these years, the undaunted becomes daunted yet again.

“ _Toffee_ …”

~*~

( _The snow is lightly falling from the overcast sky, casting a shadow upon the land of Mewni. A slight dusting touches upon the green grass, making it gleam with a soft white glow.  
_

_Moon Butterfly watches as her little princess runs carefree out into the newfound wonder. Crystal blue eyes spark in wonder, and a bouncing head of golden curls becomes laced with white. Lips curl up into a naïve smile, and an innocuous gleam filled with awe surfaces in the little girl’s eyes.  
_

_“Careful, Star!” Moon calls out to the child. “I want you to stay in view, understand?”  
_

_Star looks up to the balcony, innocent gaze resting upon her worried mother._

_She offers her a wave of acknowledgement. “Okay, Mommy!” Star chirps before prancing off into the cold white wonderland.  
_

_Moon heaves a shaky breath as she watches her little one. Her instinctively maternal peripheral scans the corners of her vision, seeking out anything that would possibly attribute to **his** presence.  
_

_A tail.  
_

_Amber gleaming eyes.  
_

_A monstrous smirk.  
_

_( **One day, our paths will cross again. And when that day comes, I will offer you a choice. The question remains whether or not you will take what I have to offer. Goodbye, Moon. I wish you and little Star the very best.** )  
_

_Below her, Star giggles mirthfully, blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil that is currently befalling her mother._ )

~*~

There is no time to waste.

_Moon, you must not be daunted._

She summons a beam of silvery-blue light from her very hands, a trick she learned from him, sending it directly at Toffee.

He maintains composure, eyes flickering with something reminiscent of hurt before he deflects the light beam with one hand, shooting an arch of green light her way.

It's like a dance with their powers swirling around them, bending to their every whim, their every will. They keep up this morbidity: Moon’s silvery light with its ethereal grace and Toffee’s green flames alight with fervid energy.

She knows him.

He knows her.

They are at a deadly stalemate, The Undaunted and The Lizard, one fighting for something long desired and many a time denied him, the other struggling to keep her family from harm, and to keep her kingdom from utter demise.

( _You live within a falsely beautiful paradise, Moon. One day, I will shatter those walls, and pull you screaming from the wreckage._ )

She lets out a guttural yell, allowing her butterfly wings to spread, and her arms to extend to her sides. With a powerful flap, Moon is off the ground, zipping deftly through the carnage and the various light beams being thrown her way. Amidst this chaos, she spots him grinning, laughing as though there's nothing more enjoyable in the world than watching her suffer.

Moon’s vision goes red.

 _Toffee_.

A jet of silvery-blue light emanates from her six hands, congregating into a single point of bright white light. Within a single heartbeat, it’s reached Toffee, and a single heartbeat later, he releases a mirthless cackle, green light blocking Moon’s attack.

He knows her too well.

Fake left, hit right...

...He blocks effortlessly, offering Moon a seemingly heartless smile.

She seethes silently.

Dive down, hit underneath...

...He blocks the attack yet again, the smirk on his borrowed face widening maliciously. “Moon, you can't win.”

“Watch me.” She growls.

Fake right, hit left. Dip down, hit once more...

...He blocks them all, small body moving swiftly as Moon attempts offensive maneuvers again and again. And then vines erupt from the malformed hand, growing features of their own as they expand.

Moon is suddenly ripped from her position in the sky as the vines wrap themselves around her, inhibiting her movements. Moon heaves an indignant cry, unwilling to look at this monster. At this thing that had once been her friend.

At this monstrosity that she had loved.

He throws her without a second glance, leaving Moon to topple unceremoniously to the cement ground.

Oh, god it _hurts_.

“Toffee…”

His voice comes as seamlessly as ever, as slick and smooth as a knife cutting through margarine. If Moon didn't know any better, she might've thought that her current state had some uncanny effect on the lizard. “I told you, Moon, I’d offer you a choice. I should've known you'd choose this pathetic kingdom over the life you could've had.”

Moon looks up at him, at this parasite inhabiting Ludo. “A life with _you_?” She releases in a hissing whisper. “I’d rather _die_.”

His eyes harden, impassive mask once again solidifying over the minuscule remaining part that was still human. “As you wish.” He says stoically, voice betraying no emotion. He's as hostile as ever as he moves slowly towards her, wielding a trail of green light like a sword.

Moon shuts her eyes in a fleeting moment of complete surrender, and waits for the end.

~*~

( _ **Star Calling**  
_

_Moon straightens upon seeing the mirror light up its familiar glow, and the name of her daughter flashing across the screen.  
_

_With a small smile, she accepts the call, and quietly awaits for whatever catastrophe is to befall her in the near future. Star is, in fact, a lot like how she was before…before **he** took over.  
_

_Moon shivers despite the summer air, absentmindedly tugging on the gloves that kept the purple veins underneath hidden.  
_

_“Hey, Mom!” Star Butterfly cries with fervid energy, her characteristically sunny smile bright and warm upon her face.  
_

_And just like that, the dreaded thoughts that linger in Moon’s mind retreat to the shadowy corners yet again, blinded by Star’s light.  
_

_“Hello Star, darling. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
_

_She turns sheepish. “Weeeeeellll…”_

_Moon narrows her eyes, becoming instinctively suspicious of Star’s sudden call. “Star…” she begins with a tone of warning._

_On the screen, Star runs a hand through her golden locks, releasing a shaky laugh. Moon’s suspicions grow. “So what if I told you that someone kinda got kidnapped and someone else had to go rescue them from a certain someone's castle…”  
_

_Moon rolls her eyes. “And who might this someone be?”  
_

_Star twiddles her hands nervously, promptly avoiding her mother's stern gaze. “Which one? I kinda mentioned like three… I mean you don't **actually** have to know who they are… I just made them up.”  
_

_“Star.”  
_

_“Oh, fine! You remember when Marco was kidnapped by this fly monster thing and I kinda-sorta had to go rescue him from Ludo’s castle?”  
_

_“Uh-huh.”  
_

_Star laughs nervously. “Yeah well there's kinda a lot that I didn't tell you… I mean, you know I broke my wand and you know that Mr. and Mrs. Diaz almost...well... **died** …buuuuttt…”  
_

_Moon resists the urge to facepalm, a common plight when dealing with one Miss Star Butterfly. “Please, Star. Just tell me.”  
_

_“We didn't deal with just Ludo. There was someone else. He knew who you were...he knew how to destroy the wand.”  
_

_Now Moon looks at her growingly uncomfortable daughter, whose crystal blue eyes shine with discontent and anxiety. Her heart pounds with newfound fright; she suddenly feels the urge to run to Earth and steal Star away.  
_

_But she doesn't.  
_

_“Star...who exactly did you and Marco fight that day?”  
_

_( **One day, our paths will cross again. And when that day comes, I will offer you a choice. The question remains whether or not you will take what I have to offer. Goodbye, Moon. I wish you and little Star the very best.** )  
_

_“His name was super stupid,” Star laughs. “I mean what kind of mother would name their kid something like that?”  
_

_“Star.”  
_

_“His name was Toffee.” She tells Moon hesitantly. “You don't know anyone like that, Mom? Right?”  
_

_Moon swallows the lump that had been growing in her throat. She composes herself, donning a similarly emotionless mask to **his**.  
_

_“Right,” she says affirmably. “I don't know any Toffee.”)_

~*~

_You must not be daunted, Moon. Have you forgotten just what's at stake?_

Her eyes fly open, everything is suddenly crystal clear.

She can see the dust particles surrounding Toffee. Can see the light emanating from the wand like a sickening beacon. Time is still, slowed down to an achingly snail-like pace. Everything is still, everything is calm.

Everything is suddenly crystal clear.

The spell comes to Moon immediately, a path clearing in her once foggy mind of just what she has to do. To protect herself. To protect the magic high commission. To protect River. To protect Mewni.

To protect _Star_.

The energy is fervid, prevalent as a growing flame. It's temperature is increasing, shaping into a ball of the most concentrated spirit. It is _her_ , Moon knows inexplicably. _It is her very own spirit._ She summons it further, allowing it to take form.

Brighter.

Brighter.

 _Brighter_.

_And brighter still._

Moon takes a deep breath…

...and let's it go.

It's reminiscent of a miniature explosion, the likeness of a star imploding on itself.

The castle is collapsing, falling falling down down down.

She's falling…

...down down down.

_No, Moon. You must get up. It's not over.  
_

Blood is pooling from a gash on her leg, it's pricking like a thousand tiny needles are penetrating it over and over again. Her opponent is nowhere to be seen.

But still, Moon lifts her aching body up, gathering the husks of her comrades in her heavy arms. With her last bit of strength, Moon the Undaunted opens a portal amidst the chaos, pulling her unconscious friends though. And all the while, she's fighting the very same unconsciousness that threatens to consume her being.

_Turn around, Moon. He's still alive._

And so he is.

Through the fading colors that blur together like a bizarre parody of a watercolor painting, she sees him rising from the ashes, surrounded in an eerie green light.

Moon suddenly feels sick.

_You've made your choice, Moon.  
_

He smiles at her, a smirk inhuman in nature. He's a monster.

“Tell Star,” the monster chides her calmly. “I'm coming for my finger.”

Moon says nothing in response.

Because how is she supposed to respond?

Okay?

I hate you?

Fuck you?

Hell no?

She has absolutely no idea.

-

So instead, she turns her back on this eternal monster that has resided in her closet for god-knows-how-long ( _no goodbyes, no parting insults_ ) and goes to retrieve her daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts! Thanks so much for reading it; I hope it's alright in your eyes.


End file.
